


Peaches and Cream

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Cravings, Impregnation, Inn Keepers, Knock Yuuri Up Week, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mages, Pampering, Roleplay, Scribe, YOI Mpreg Week, Yuuripreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor getting bored of winning yet another tournament which he is obligated to attend as the Kings Head Knight, decides not to return straight to the castle but take a little detour into a small seaside town and stay at one of the Inns the place has.He had no intention to be seduced by the Innkeepers son during a night of drinking.When Yuuri had a little mishap while helping Phichit pass his mage exam, he did not expect it to make him end up getting pregnant with the Kings head Knight's child. After all, he is still very much a man.





	1. monday: Impregnantion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 285 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A multi chapter piece for the Knock Yuuri up week. It will be a good practice for next year.  
> Don't worry, I will still be writing and completing the For you my Sea series this week. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

1.

Yuuri's hands move over his body, keeping his eyes on the reflection in the mirror, his skin finally feels like it is his own again. Something he had started to fear would not happen ever again. In the background of his room he can see the fourth set of potion supplies Phichit had sent him since the accident. He turns around to look at the small tail still resting over his butt. 

That and the other thing are the only things left from the accidental animal transformation caused when his dear friend had mixed up two key ingredients of his potion to pass his mage exam. At least both are finally showing signs to be receding. Yuuri could not be any more happy about it. 

When Minako had taken him back home from the college after it happened, to spare him the humiliation of having to go through the slow process of healing among his fellow students, he had been to much caught up in the frantic mind of a scared animal to even register what had happened. It wasn't till the first rounds of healing potions had started to take effect, and he had become more human like, that they had realized Phichit's fumble had changed a bit more than just his species. 

Yuuri had always played with his less than over masculine traits, but he had never seen himself as anything but male, suddenly having to deal with those issues had been more than he could take. His anxiety and self doubting had taken full control of him. 

Phichit had tried to make amends by sending the potion supplies, even if all Yuuri had wanted to do with them was throw them to pieces against the walls. Instead Minako had taken them and used them to make his antidotes and his healing potions. 

His hand goes over his tummy, a bit more puffy then he would like but his mother had insisted to pamper him during his recovery, the thought that he could have... Yuuri shakes his head Minako had insured him that with his last cycle was indeed his last. So that was one last thing he needed to worry about. All that needed to happen now was for his body to remember it as well and for the entryway and organ to finally go away. 

When Mari slides open his room and simply walks in he turns to pull a robe in front of himself. They banter a bit, something Mari will never admit she missed, about how somebody born and raised in an Inn with a public bath could be so shy with his own body. Yuuri can't help but end up laughing. He promises her he'll be down for dinner, seeing as it's so calm the family invited some friends over to celebrate Yuuri being almost completely back to his old self. 

 

Victor guides his horse to the left turn at the crossroad without even thinking about it at first. It's not till Chris makes a comment about him taking a detour going home he comes to his senses. Well enough senses to tell Chris he doesn't feel like going back to the castle and King just yet. Having to sit through another banquet celebrating his victory at yet another tournament. He looks at his friend and fellow Knight. 

"It's all become the same to me. So I'm gonna spare myself the trouble for a short moment and take some time for myself. I'm fairly certain that if anything really important happens the King will call for us. For now I just need some time." He smiles when Chris starts to snicker and states that he could always go to the King and say Victor resigned from his position as Head Knight, after all Chris wouldn't mind the promotion. "I would not stop you, but we all know the King will have you all look for me first and then make us have a tournament just to make me reclaim my tittle again." Both man nod.

"In that case, why are we taking this turn and not one of the half a dozen we already passed before?" Chris looks around not really seeing anything special about the road they are on. Victor looks at the small note he had kept in his hand ever since they had left the Tavern they had stayed the night. 

"I asked one of the girls at the tavern if she knew of a place we could go and relax for a few days. She told me that there's a small seaside town at the end of this road that has a wonderful Inn with an open bath attached to it." Victor looks over his shoulder to his friend. "And apparently they serve some of the best food in the whole area as well." 

 

The sun has already set when they finally reach the small town of Hasetsu, needing some more directions to where to find the Inn before arriving there well into the night. Both men are tired and had expected to find the place set up for the night already. Instead the main doors are open and they can hear the loud sounds of people enjoying themselves. 

When no one comes out to take their horses they decide to put them in the stable and take care of it themselves. Once the horses are set for the evening they enter the main building. Chris looks a bit worried, but Victor seems to be buzzing as if he can feel something in the air. Both startle when a sliding door gets shoved open and a young woman only slightly older than the two Knights stumbles out of the room yelling to the people inside she's getting more sake.

"After all there is no good reason to let either father or Minako sober up anytime soon. Yuuri are you going to help?" There is a call of confirmation, some whining sounds as if somebody is forced to let go, and then a young man comes into view. 

Victor feels the world shift on its axes, that is the only thing that could explain him feeling as if he can float, when he perceives this vision. The dark tresses are a bit messy and maybe a bit longer than common decency dictates, and he might be a bit on the chubbier side, all of that just adds to his charm. It's when the young man's brown eyes look at him and grow exceptionally large that he knows he has fallen. He smiles his biggest smile at the man, only to have him turn around briskly and dash off towards a set of stairs. 

The young woman follows him go by before she settles her attention on Victor and Chris. The look of surprise turn into one of deep understanding. Victor spots the resemblance immediately, understanding she has to be the older sister. And by the looks of her clothes she works at the Inn, might even be the keepster.

"Good evening ma'am, my friend Chris and I would like to rent a room for the evening, take use of the wonderful bath I heard so much about, and perhaps get something to eat." He gives the woman a polite smile. She just looks them over for a moment, then nods and yells towards the stairs.

"Yuuri prepare two of our rooms while you are being upstairs, the go out and light the lanterns around the bath for our guests." She then turns to Victor. "Welcome to Yutopia Katsuki, Lord Nikiforov, Lord Giacometti." 

Both men look up surprised, even if they are two of the Kings best knights most people would not recognize them without their armors. And those were already carted back to the castle by their squires. So when Mari, as she introduces herself tells them to sign into the place by filling in some personalities in a ledger neither even attempt to use an alias. 

Once they did that she told them to go upstairs and drop their bags into the rooms that her brother prepared for them, after that he will guide them to the bath while she tells her mother to prepare some food for them. "Normally it would be our father cooking, but we had not expected any guests so he partook in tonight celebration a bit deeply and we will not trust him with any knives. For all of our safeties." She smiles fondly about it. "I do hope neither of you mind sitting in a room filled with people, or we deliver the food to your rooms instead." 

Chris immediately states he has no objections to a crowded room, Victor requests it being served in his room. When Chris bustles up the stairs Victor turns to Mari and ask if he is stepping outside his permission to request her to have her brother sit with him while he eats. Mari thinks it over for a second but sees no harm in it. 

Yuuri waits outside the rooms he hastily prepared for the two Knights. Before being accepted to the Mages College he had hoped to become a knight, but his anxiety had made him fail the entry task to the base level education. Realizing that all he would ever be was a squire he decided to pursue something else instead. When Chris comes up the stairs he wonders how it would have been if he had been on equal foot with these two men. He lowers his eyes to hide his impudent thoughts from the Knight. 

When Victor finally drops his bag in the room Yuuri prepped for him, he shows them the baths. When he tells them that if they leave their clothes in the baskets at the entry Yuuri will have them washed before they depart the next day. The Inn provides a jinbei to all of their guests. He takes the baskets with clothes to the washer room the moment the knights are rinsing themselves before the bath. 

He has them hanged to dry shortly after as it was just a quick rinse and no intense washing, so he returns to the bath to ask if they are ready to have their dinner or if they wish to bath a short time longer. He did not expect to walk into Victor standing in full sight, stretching his muscles, completely naked.

Victor turns when he hears the strangled sound, seeing the heavy blush on the man's face he can't help but smile. 

"Ah, Yuuri, I was just telling Chris how wonderful this place is and how much I am looking forward to the food. Is it nearly done?" 

Yuuri nods and tells them that if they get dressed and follow the main hall out he will get their dinners ready. he quickly nods and leaves even before they can respond. Once he gets to the kitchen there are several plates made ready but before he can say anything Mari already shoved a tray with two bolls of Katsudon in his hands telling him to take it to Lord Nikiforovs room together with a large bottle of their strongest Sake. 

He stumbles up the stairs focusing on keeping the bottle from falling, missing Chris walking past the stairs towards the dining room. When he enters Victor's room he puts the tray and bottle on the floor beside the door and take out the small guest tables they keep under the tatami mat in every room. Once its set up he turns towards the door to set up the food, still on his knees, Only to find Lord Nikiforov sitting right behind him. 

Yuuri feels his body jolt a bit but his body stops it's movement and practically freezes when he is grabbed by his hip and shoulder. He tries to stumble an apology and leave, but Victor stops him stating that as he has requested for Yuuri to join him in dinner there was no reason for him to do so. And if Yuuri could please call him Victor. Yuuri just nods.

That is how he finds himself eating his favorite dish, and drinking more sake than he should, with a man he had had a crush on since early childhood. Something he admits somewhere around cup number three to Victor's great pleasure. And around number seven when they have finished the katsudon to Yuuri's great pleasure a dish Victor claims he will have to come and eat more often. 

Yuuri will not be able to say exactly how many cups he had put down once they started dancing, only that they were at that moment well on their way to finish the second bottle Victor had gone down to get, or how dancing led to them kissing and undressing each other. All Yuuri knew was that he gave his body over to this man completely and willingly.

Victor looked down into the face of this wonderful man that had given his body to him so willingly it made him want to pray a thank you to every god and deity out there. When Yuuri had bashfully explained why he looked the way he looked down there Victor had felt the need to kiss him breathless while also explaining that nothing about Yuuri could ever turn him off. 

In the end the split behind Yuuri's wonderful cock had won over how he would have normally taken him for no other reason than that Victor did not carry any lotions to ease the pain other wise. The soft hitch in Yuuri's breathing proving he entered unclaimed territory had made Victor swear his unyielding worship to Yuuri. Victor promised to retract before completion but Yuuri told him that Minako had assured him he bore no risks. 

Neither wanted to call their union anything but a coming together of kindred souls and by the time they laid their bodies to rest they were whispering words into each others breath that one could consider treason to the King concerning loyalty. 

Yuuri woke in the middle of the night, suddenly filled with anxiety over what he had done. He knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him but he still slipped out of the hold of the other man and moved back to his own room. Trying to sleep the rest of the night in his cold bed, only finally slipping off in a restless slumber when the sun slowly came up among the horizon. Completely missing the blond haired, green eyed squire showing up at the Inn demanding to see Lord Nikiforov at once as the King was demanding him to return back to the castle at once. 

By the time Yuuri finally woke, mumbling to his parents and sister that he would never drink again, Victor was already halfway the road towards the next Knightspost to meet with his King about a mission that was apparently of such great importance it could not wait for even breakfast.


	2. cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2.

Yuuri bit in a salted seaweed cracker after dipping it in the cream cheese he had begged his parents to add to the delivery for the inn earlier that week. Saying he missed it as he would eat it as a stress snack during exams at Mage college. 

Plus eating these crackers in small increments throughout the day instead of three large meals really helped to keep the nausea at bay that had started a few weeks ago. They'd blamed it on the alcohol he had consumed the night before. It hadn't been more than he was used to drinking, but it had apparently reacted with the healing potions that had still been going through his blood. 

Minako had worried it could have a bad side effect to his healing and she had been right. Yuuri hadn't stopped waking up feeling ill and tired since, sometimes even getting horrid headaches, and the healing process had come to a complete halt. Not only that but every healing spell and potion had just made him feel worse. One had even resulted in him bursting out in pimples for days till they had found a cream that helped to get them away. 

Yuuri wiggles his butt on the pillow he's sitting on, feeling the small tail rub against his sensitive skin, feeling the need bubble up in him again for the third time that day. He even called Phichit about it, wondering if having your libido awake with such a vigor was a normal thing to happen when one gave up being a virgin, that had been an embarrassing conversation. Especially when he had admitted who he had given it to. 

He looks down at his plate of crackers suddenly wanting nothing to do with them as the desire to dive into the pantry and take out the peaches on sugar water he knows his mother is storing in the back takes over his mind and body. Yuuri's already halfway the pantry before he's finished realizing what he wants. 

Mari looks at the discarded crackers with a frown, it's not for Yuuri to leave his food like that, getting a bit worried she goes to look for him. When she finds him sitting on the floor of their pantry happily dipping their mother's sugared peaches in the cream cheese, she can't help but giggle. He honestly looks like a little kid enjoying a wonderful treat, humming to himself out of sheer joy. She leaves him to go tell her mother that she'll have to remake the peaches.

When weeks later he's still not seeing any improvements, if anything his behavior has only gotten worse when he somehow must have contracted a bladder infection which makes him run to the toilet at odd times throughout the day and even sometimes in the middle of the night, Yuuri is starting to resign to the idea he might never fully recover from his ordeal and will have to give up becoming a mage. 

His hand moves over his chest, his nipples have started to get irritated by the clothes he was wearing, trying to pull in some deep breaths. Having been dealing with this condition for so long has really made his stamina go down, he's getting short winded from doing even the smallest task around the Inn, yesterday Mari and their father had even found him asleep on one of the benches at the open bath. 

Yuuri nibbles on the slightly grilled slices of peach that has become his craving of the week. He goes over reports, that tell about what's happening in the country, when he spots Victor's name. The High Knight had completed a mission the King had sent him on and the report was about the celebration that had been held at the palace for it. For a moment he wonders why such a report was sent to them till he spots the name on the bottom. Recognizing the Scribe's name as Phichit's boyfriend he understands his friend had told Seung-Gil about Yuuri's tryst with that man on the evening before he was called for the mission. 

He wonders which of the mages at the college had been selected to go along for protection, a job severely coveted among the younger mages, before he had become affected he had been training for such a job. He had dreamed that he would get assigned to a mission with Lord Nikiforov and that during their weeks away for their King and country a connection would form. There had even been this one time he had imagined them having a picnic and making daisy crowns for one another. He's smiling at that innocent fantasy he used to have only to burst out in tears seconds later. 

Minako walks into the families common room finding Yuuri bawling out his eyes cradling reports to his chests, mumbling about daisies. The sudden mood swings had gotten everyone by surprise at first, they were so uncommon for Yuuri, then again it must be frustrating to have to sit at your families home hoping that an ailment you did not ask for finally subsides. 

She looks at the potion bottle in her hands, she can only hope that this will be the one that finally allows Yuuri's body to fully return to it's masculine self, she feels a sense of shame that with all her intensive training she failed her young student at the last moment. She should not have opted for that party, Yuuri would not have drunk the alcohol, and the sudden allergic reaction to the healing potions would not have happened. Now no matter what she tried his body seemed to ward of any attempt at changing back completely, as if it got locked in it's current form.

She had looked through all her books and scrolls, contacted all her fellow mages that might know anything about the subject, but no where was there any mention what to do when a body refused to heal at the last moment. All it said was that if a body got locked it did so to either protect itself, or because something had changed it's need to change back. Yuuri had admitted after hearing that that he and Lord Nikiforov, who he was permitted to even call Victor or Vitya, had done more than drink and talk. 

Yuuri had felt bad about talking about it, and she hadn't pressed him any harder, she had contacted her fellow mages but all agreed that as both were men and Lord Nikiforov although a skilled Knight was without any mage ability it could not have disrupted the powers of the healing potion. She was getting at her wit end not being able to figure out what magic was preventing him from healing.

Yuuri looks up at Minako joining him at his table, still sniffing over a lost fantasy, he is tired and he knows he looks it. When she silently hands him the potion he doesn't know if he even wants to try it. He feels a sense of futility to it all. 

"Can I take it with some dinner? I really feel like eating some katsudon right now." His voice is strained from his throat clogging up because of his crying. "I haven't had it in seven weeks and I think I need the comfort of it when this potion will fail like the others." 

"Sure Yuuri, we can go downstairs and even sit in the dining room. There are only a few regulars here so it's fairly quiet." She stands up and goes down first to have his parents make the food, he slowly puts down the reports only then seeing the last paragraph he hadn't read yet before he had gotten all clogged up. Turned out that as a reward for completing the mission the King had offered his second daughters hand in marriage to the High Knight.

He stumbles down the stairs in a daze. Why had he even held on to the faint hope that maybe Victor, no Lord Nikiforov one could not use a personal name to one that was to be married to another, would return one day to seek Yuuri out to come true on his whispers of feeling a deeper connection. He would have to accept that it had been the passion of taking ones innocence that had fueled those words not real desire. 

When his food arrives he tries not to gag at the familiar scent, quickly realizing his father had decided to hold the egg as it was something Yuuri reacted very strongly to, he had just enough energy left to thank his mother for serving. He ended up splashing every bite down with a large sip of the potion. When he was halfway though his body jolted and he only just made it to the sink in time to toss all he had eaten out. 

Feeling his mother's strong arms wrap around him, cooing soft word in her baby boy's ears about how everything will be alright, he breaks down in another bout of tears. Why can't he just get that last bit healed, maybe he was being punished for something by the fates. Hiroko denies any of that, she tells him that if the fates are involved tehy would have to have a very good reason and she was certain it would reveal itself soon. 

He is guided back to the dining room by his mother just in time to hear his father give a detailed report of what ails him to one of the regulars that had been out of town for a while. The old woman starts to giggle, making Yuuri want to crawl under the table out of shame. 

"Oh Toshiya. It is that he is a boy and we have all seen him naked as a child or I would think him to be set with child." A shiver goes through Yuuri's body, he looks up catching Minako's eyes. "I swear he sounds like he has all the symptoms of it at least. All that is missing is some weird food craving. My daughter had this obsession with fish jello that she just had to add to every dish." Yuuri's eyes wonder to his bowl of katsudon, knowing his father had put in a spoon of the cream cheese Yuuri's been eating. 

Yuuri drops his head in his hands, mumbling swears under his breath. They had been looking at every possible magical reason for his body not giving up the female parts after that party, none of them had even once considered a simple biological one. Off course his body didn't want to change completely back, it was protecting the life he and Victor had apparently created that night. He feels Minako inch closer till she's practically flush against him.

"Yuuri, I had not pried about how you had slept with the Lord that night. I had after all simply assumed that as you are a man you would have insisted on him taking you as one." Minako whispers softly in his ear, making certain none but Yuuri hears her. "I have given you the talk about procreation myself, I would never think you would allow any person entry to your body unprotected." He can feel his face burn up.

"The lotion and protection were in my room. He doesn't carry any as he normally does not do such a thing when away. You had said all was safe, that there was no way any more could come of it." Yuuri sighs. "I was foolish to think that it would not function as it was wet by simply thinking of him." He feels tears drop to his cheeks. "And now I'll have to bare the shame of my foolishness. I can't burden him with it." 

"Give me one damn good reason we can not make him take ownership in this. You were not alone in that bed, he has his duties." Minako really forces herself not to raise her voice over a whisper. Feeling some relieve when Yuuri nods.

"He has his duties indeed. The King has offered the hand of his second daughter in marriage to the High Knight, and I will not burden that union with a bastard child. This child will be born a Katsuki and raised with all honor I can provide them with, even if that means never to reveal their second parent to them." 

Minako doesn't dare go against Yuuri when he looks at her with determination in his eyes. She has known him long enough to know that nothing not even the fates themselves will have him change his decision.


	3. day 3: Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3

Yuuri uses the rocks to slowly ease himself into one of the more secluded baths, with the weather turning colder having a hot bath available at any time a day is a sheer luxury. Once settled he lets his hands drift over his body, cradling his baby through the skin of his belly. 

At nearly six months he's showing to indeed be very capable in carrying a child even as a man. He looks up at the sky, not trying -and failing- to count the stars, and also trying -and failing even worse- to not think of the child's father. Those thoughts seem to still make him feel like crying most times. 

When Phichit had told him that his boyfriend had told him that the wedding had been postponed due to a small issue the Knight had to take care of at the most Easter border, he had felt both relieved as horrified. Then he had simply felt ashamed to have felt the relief. He wishes Victor happiness, he truly does. Almost as much as he washes he had more than two yukata's and a jinbei to wear that looked good over his body. 

Yuuri's not even gonna feel guilty over wanting decent clothes for when he's not trying to help at the Inn. Not that his parents, or Mari, let him do a lot but as he is condemned to have to live here for probably the rest of his life he doesn't want to burden them. 

The head mage had been clear, Yuuri could return to the college to complete his education to become a full licenced mage, but only if he handed the full upbringing of the child he was carrying over to another. It was common knowledge that mages had no children as they would only cloud ones judgement and risk the lives of those the mages were sworn to protect. 

He had figured they would come to that conclusion, seeing as they had retracted Minako's licence to teach the moment it had become clear she had developed a favorite for him and Mari. And there have been numerous times mages would get caught to have sired children and to have their licences revoked completely. 

If he had a partner, he could have given the upbringing over to them and still finish his education. Now he'll have to accept that although he had only been one final task away he will never be allowed to call himself a mage. He wouldn't even be allowed to teach no matter how good he is. 

"You are worried about something my friend." Yuuri jolts when he hears the voice coming from the direction of then dressing rooms. Not just the fact that there was somebody here to talk to him, but who he sees standing at the edge of the bath with only a small towel around the waist. 

"Phichit! What ever are you doing here? You will be in so much trouble if they find out you are here." It's not that he isn't happy to see his friend and former roommate, but if the head mages find out he might get kicked out of college. 

"Oh they know. I told Celestino and he was okay with it. The issue at our border has just become a bit more trying and all licenced mages have been summoned to assist. Seeing as I come from a country on the other side of the one there is an issue with he thought me coming here would be safer than attempting to travel home. Closer to once it's safe again." Phichit grins at Yuuri. "Now can I join you as it is a bit chilly, and Mari is still setting up a room for me someplace as it turns out the Inn is actually booked full tonight." 

"Get in. And honestly I'm not going to be surprised if she ends up putting you in a storage room or makes you share mine." Yuuri giggles softly. He is about ninety nine percent certain his sister is going to do the last as he was well aware that they had at least two vacant rooms available. 

Phichit jumps into the bath a bit more forceful then absolutely necessary. "Then I hope we get to share, as I have missed us talking well into the night." He gives Yuuri a rueful lopsided smile. "College has not been the same these past seven months without you. You do know how sorry I am right." 

"I know. It has been quiet at night here as well." Yuuri places his hand over Phichit's and gives him a soft smile. "If I'm not running back and forth to the toiler that is." Phichit suddenly looks worried.

"Thought you had said the sickness part had completely resided." His eyes scurry over Yuuri's form to see any sign of continued illness but all he sees is a man, albeit pregnant, that looks every bit as healthy as one can look. "You should have told me." Yuuri starts laughing and pulls Phichit into a tight hug, or as tight as his belly permits it.

"I'm not ill. The baby has just decided that they favor sleeping on my bladder. So it's impossible to hold it in for longer than the first impulse." Yuuri places his hands over where he knows his child is sleeping safely in his watery hold, waiting to be big and strong enough to face the world. 

Phichit sees the look on Yuuri's face shift from sheer joy over telling his friend why he was apparently in need to pee constantly, to a look of utmost reverence and absolute adoration. Any lingering fears he had that he had done Yuuri a great injustice leave him seeing his best friend in love with the child he carries. He also doesn't miss the small shiver that goes down Yuuri's spine once he's risen from the bath.

"Let's get you inside and warmed up." Phichit sticks out his hand helping Yuuri get out of the bath, giving him his first look at his friends new shape when he wraps a towel around him. "Oh Yuuri, do not take this wrong but you are huge. This pregnancy looks so good on you." Yuuri lets out a hearty laugh.

"If you had said that to me only a few weeks ago you would now be dealing with a sobbing blubbering mess. Can't even guarantee I won't break down crying when it would have been said tomorrow. Right now though, I feel content." Yuuri goes over to the bench he had left his Jinbei. The pants is still the same size he used to wear, even if it's a bit tight as long as he lobs it under the belly it fits, but the shirt is one of the bigger sizes they have and it barely covers his bump.

"I really have to go and look for a bigger size or I'll end up exposing skin." he cradles his belly again, looking up when he hears Phichit make odd noises. Seeing what his friend is holding he lets out a deep sigh.

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed to have that one stay here with your clothes while you were in the bath." He walks over and scratches the small hamster on the head.

"Training Hamsters is far easier than understanding how I ended up not getting kicked out for turning you into a female pig." Phichit hears the guilt in his voice. "I should have gotten expelled for messing up the potion I was supposed to have done." 

"And they would have, if having a full body transformation is not normally considered a very painful event. Instead there was barely any transition, one moment I was me the next I wasn't. No snapped bones or twisted muscles, or even a conscious awareness of who I used to be. Then you even managed to recreate the potion a second time with a similar result. I'm just glad they tested the second one on the crystal to see the result and not an actual person." Yuuri sighs.

"As much as I've come to terms with my current situation it's not something I would wish on another." 

They enter the main hall to the dining room the same moment Mari comes down the stairs. She gives the two of them and their holding hands a good look over.

"Phichit I have dropped your overnight in Yuuri's room as there simply was no more space in the storage room once I put all your luggage in there." Yuuri gives Phichit an odd look, he does not remember his friend to be anything but a light packer. Phichit just shrugs and smiles his mischievous smirk. seems his friend is up to something. 

The next day he finds out exactly what it is and why Mari had had a difficult time putting away all of his belongings. 

"Phichit! I do not even want to know which actor's guilds storage room you plundered I am not going to dress up as the bloody maiden of fertility." 

"But Yuuri, I've already roped everyone else in to playing the parts of the varies deities and spirits. You are perfect for it, and I brought the perfect outfit for you as well. At least look at it." Phichit gives him his best pleading look, one he knows Yuuri has always had a hard time refusing anything to. "And I need to see if it fits before the rest of the people I asked to join come into town." 

Yuuri just throws his hands into the air. "Fine. It's that the baby seems to be all cheers today and has even moved away from the bladder for the time being, else I would not even consider it. But I will not be dancing. I'm far to big for it and I will not risk a tumble because of my new found lack of proper balance." Yuuri puts the stern tone he used to get from Minako in his voice. 

"Oh Yuuri. You are sounding like a parent." The tight hug Phichit gives him makes Yuuri snort. "You are going to be the best Maiden of Fertility ever." 

Two weeks later, the town square finds itself one makeshift stage decorated with a wonderful velvet curtain that was delivered by Phichit's boyfriend with the compliments of the King. And the rest of the people Phichit had talked about, all the mages in training. Yuuri had been very displeased about that, as he had not been planning to tell them all of his current situation. 

So finding out that they had all already known. That the head mage had made a statement the day after he had informed the college of his situation, had been a cold shower down his spine. Everyone blamed the burst of tears on the hormones and had given him room to vent, he would be the only one to know it had been the anger of having given no chance to return to his education without having people know. He later found out Minako had given some choice words about the subject herself.

"You will look fantastic on that stage. And I'm glad you are considering some partake in the dance scene. I just wish you could have practiced with the one playing the maidens lover. Now all we know is that he'll be wearing a traditional mask for the introduction scene." 

Yuuko fixes Yuuri's flower crown in his hair. Till they started to rehearse for the show he hadn't even realized he had not let his hair cut or trimmed since coming home. And after nearly eight months it had become quite longer than he was used to. Yuuko and Phichit had been thrilled about it though as they now had something to braid for real instead of having to put some fake hair pieces in. When Yuuko fixes the last pin, setting the flower crown solid to his braided crown, he can't help but look in the mirror and agree he looks wonderful. 

The gown he was wearing existed out of two pieces. A skirt made out of over twenty layers of sheer fabric, only hinting at being see through because of the quantity, that he whore with the main belt under his belly, and a top held together at the front with only two buttons on either shoulder, making it fall open over his stomach. His bump and torso were only covered by a light shirt hinting to his own skin color to give off the illusion that he is actually naked. 

Once near the stage he tries to see if he can see the Dawnspirits and their Ruler anywhere, he had hoped to spot them as the dance between him and the Ruler was normally a very intricate one. Yuuri hoped that Phichit had told the man playing the part that he was really pregnant, that it wasn't some stage belly he wore and that the dance would be far more simple. 

Turned out he had nothing to worry about, at least according to Phichit, the Dawnspirits had all been instructed to be careful with Yuuri and they had given him his word. This did not make Yuuri any less worried, for he had hoped to speak with the man himself to at least take off the nerves about dancing with a stranger for everyone to see.

When it's time for his scene he plays it wonderfully, the way he used to when he was younger, not even too hindered by his body. That is till the Dawnspirits jump up onto the stage from between the crowd, the jolt is too real when he meets the eyes of the DawnRuler. He feels his lips part when he lets out a small gasp.

The script says he was supposed to try and run, getting chased over the stage by the spirits only to end up in the Rulers arms, but instead of running the moment Victor beckons Yuuri to come to him he's already moving forward. He's not going to question it, he's just going to enjoy them dancing in each others arms while the people playing the spirits play their parts and chase the other Deities across the stage. 

"You came back." Yuuri feels his voice hitch a bit. "I had given up hope you would. I am so sorry, I was not aware the change had given me this as an option or I would have... Can you forgive me?" he looks at Victor with pleading eyes. "I wish to bring you no burden."

Victor tightens his grip on Yuuri a bit, not to tight as there is a whole baby between them, softly kissing his forehead. "It seems I am the one that burdened you. When I returned to see the King about the mission I had told him about you." There is a soft chuckle. "It seems the King had already heard of your name and knew you were one of the most promising students of the college. He informed me that there was no doubt you would return to your studies, and as mages do not marry it would be best for me to forget you." 

"I tried." Victor sighs "I tried it every day of the mission and even when I returned and the King asked me if I was over you. My immediate response was not till the sun stopped shining and the sea would stop moving." Yuuri looks up, his mouth dry. "So he told me I was to guard his second daughter. A job far below my standing as High Knight." 

Yuuri swallows. "I thought you were given her hand in marriage as a reward. How could the reports be so wrong?" Looking at Victor he sees no deceit in the man's blue eyes.

"The princess told that story and one reporter had been a bit too eager to put it down. As the people seemed to respond well to the thought the King didn't bother to correct them. " Victor lets out a soft displeased hum. "I think he thought I would be grateful for it, But he knew it was a lost cause the moment a mage visiting court informed me of your condition. She had been very adamant in saying that as you made clear to keep the child she doubted you would officially become a mage." Victor's hand cups Yuuri's face.

"The marriage was called of after that, and I would have come over to get you that same day if not for the sudden influx of trouble at the Easter border." Victor guides Yuuri of the stage, making him realize they had been in full sight of everyone til then. "I should have sent a note to you, but I had foolishly thought it would only take us a few days to sort everything out." Victor's hands caress Yuuri's body, holding him close for a moment before suddenly taking two steps back and dropping on his knee holding Yuuri's hand.

"Yuuri Katsuki, prestigious student of the College of Mages, I kneel before you to offer you my heart and future. By the laws of the common man we are already a pair but I wish to use this moment to ask for your word as bound to strengthen it by formally becoming my husband." 

The look of disappointment when Yuuri pulls his hands back is not missed, the confused look when Yuuri burst in tears is quickly followed by one of sheer joy when Yuuri starts to nod feverishly holding his hands over his mouth to stop him from screaming. 

Apparently the Ruler of the Dawnspirits successfully gained the favor of the maiden of Fertility. Yuuri knows they are back on the stage at some point bowing to the crowd, but he remembers nothing of the rest of the day but being able to hold Victor's hand and kissing his lips.


	4. Pampering/Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5
> 
> The previous chapter was left on a pseudo ending. We now continue with the second part of the story. Basically we go from rated teen to Mature. :}

Yuuri's sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a soft silk yukata, which barely covers his growing body, looking at the man who since the ceremony that afternoon could be called his husband. Once his parents had heard that Victor had asked him to make their union official they had made every arrangement to have it done. 

There had been some complains about them both being man, but as Yuuri was carrying Victor's child they had no real reason not to allow them to proceed. They already were in a common man union because of that. 

Victor had sent notice to the King that Yuuri had accepted his proposal, the message was returned with several lavish gifts for the happy couple, after that dozens of trunks got delivered to the Inn. Yuuri had expected them to be filled with Victor's belongings. Instead he found out that his new husband had a very particular belief. Namely that Yuuri deserved to get anything and everything he desired. 

Turns out Victor had really been planning to be here sooner and had managed to take any moment things had calmed down a bit during the mission to sent new requests to tailors and artisans in the Capital to order anything he thought Yuuri could have use for. 

At least he didn't need to worry about not having enough clothes, Yuuri's come to the conclusion he might even have to many outfits to chose from. And when Victor realized he had already outgrown half of them he had sent messages to have the ones Yuuri looked most sad about remade in a more fitting size. He shushed Yuuri up with a very thorough kiss when he tried to protest. 

By the time Yuuri had realized what was happening they had already been wrapped in soiled sheets of their combined spent, his body littered with small marks proven he was claimed and an equal array of marks adorning Victor's body. Even at places he never thought he'd leave marks like that. 

Yuuri shivers at the memory of that moment and the many that followed afterwards. The only thing he found sad was that Minako had made it clear that till the ceremony they were to abstain from penetrative sex. Something that Yuuri had thought he would have to be without in his current state, but Minako had said if he wanted it there was no reason for him not to. 

So here he is, newly wedded to the man who put a child in him so many months ago, ready to be truly claimed. He looks eagerly at the lotion container Victor takes from his bag, feeling his body tense a bit when Victor moves to remove the Yukata from his body. To Yuuri's utter amazement he then finds Victor softly kissing his swollen belly before splattering a heavy clod of lotion on his skin. 

"Ah, that's cold." Yuuri breaths in through clenched teeth. That was not what he had expected. Victor looks up at him from his kneeling position through eyes dark with passion. 

"I've been dreaming of being allowed to do this for you." His voice a whispered tone filled with reverence. 

Yuuri looks down when Victor's hands slowly start to rub the lotion into his tight skin, releasing some of the tension within. 

By the time Victor's done rubbing the lotion into the skin of his swollen belly, his lower back, and his thighs, Yuuri lies panting on the sheets, not caring anyone might hear him, begging for Victor to just take him. How he can honestly not bring Yuuri any greater pleasure than this. He's proven wrong when Victor takes his feet in his hands and brings Yuuri over the edge from a very good executed foot rub. 

Yuuri's all mellow, barely able to keep his eyes open when Victor finally sheds his own clothes, the heat from seeing the wonderfully toned body of his husband breaks a moan from his lips. Victor looks at him and chuckles.

"It seems you truly appreciate what you see. I'm happy about that." Victor slowly crawls over Yuuri as best as he can, claiming his lips before slipping into his body. "I also love to see you. You are perfect for me, knowing that your body is holding our child is overwhelming. Being allowed to touch you, a fantastic honor." 

Yuuri huffs against Victor's lips, unable to replay to his statements in anything utter but whimpering moans, nibbling on their lips. Oh how he had missed having a man take him, and being taken so completely, having Victor thrust into the parts behind his cock just makes him wish for his husband to take him faster. 

Between several orgasms Yuuri finally ends up able to tell Victor exactly how he wishes to be taken by his husband. With his chest resting on a pile of pillows, supporting his body weight away from his belly, he screams Victor's name on every thrust that hits his prostate. Both men collapse after they are spent. 

The next morning Victor wakes up with Yuuri slowly riding him while mumbling to himself how Victor's body is a gift to humanity and was now all Yuuri's. The Knight felt a laugh bubble up when Yuuri swore to hunt down every single person that had dared to mar such a fantastic creation while softly kissing every single one of Victor's scars.


	5. Lactation Kink/Breastfeeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6. Victor POV

Victor was gushing. He knew he was. There was no way for him not to do so. Just thinking of Yuuri made him hum, or sigh, or moan -it happened once and he was luckily eating so he could blame it on the food-, and even tear up. He was unable to stop gushing over or about Yuuri though. The King just smiles wearily at him from across the table.

"My dearest Lord Nikiforov, as pleased as I am that things worked out so wondrous for you, can you please focus on making your report. By the way you are going I fear I might be gifted more details about your personal live with your husband then I would ever wish to know." The king chuckles. "Still as he is a man I'm certain many pleasurable things are deprived of you as is is."

"If you are referring to him being grumpy at odd times, him getting heart burn, the sudden bursts of cramps that are false contractions, or even the swollen feet, I can inform you that he has gotten it all, and I take great pleasure in making him feel better through it." Victor huffs at his King for thinking Yuuri's pregnancy is any less than that of a woman. 

"Oh no my dearest Lord, I did not mean any of those, although knowing you can relieve some of their burden is one of the great pleasures of being with one that carries your child, I was referring to the fact that as a man he does not have breasts." The King nods as if that makes his statement any more true. "You will not know the pleasure of being able to bring your partner to a new high by simply caressing or even sucking on their nipples just right. Nor will you know the taste of the milk that woman produce to feed their children with, for it can flow abundant even before the child arrives and it is a shared pleasure to take it from their chest when it does so." 

Victor just looks at the King, realizing it is now him and not his liege that is granted with more information than he would have liked to receive. When he looks around he can see several other's of the court -all older married men- nod in agreement to the king. 

"Well, if we may. I would like to return to Yuuri as fast as I can, so I will keep my report about the situation in the east short." Victor knows he's putting on his 'tone' as Chris has called it many a times, but as Chris is sitting next to him and looks about as appalled as he feels he knows that for once he is not going to be point out about it. 

"With the help of the mages we were able to bring back the original energy of the lands. After that all altered forms seized from attacking those that lived there, making it safe for us knights to leave the location. The mages have decided to keep several of their finest at a knightspost for some time longer in case any nefarious activity might resurface. We also managed to deduce the start of the outbreak had been a small farm, with it decimated we can only assume one of it's residents had been a repressed magic wielder that had their restraints snapped. The mages will look into that further." Victor leans back, deciding to put his hands in his lap instead of the table.

"I see. It is good the situation is under control, and that the mages will be keeping it in check. We should request a constant report of them though." The grand Duke looks at the King to get confirmation. When the king nods all feel some relief.

Expecting to be relieved from the meeting Victor moves a bit to make it easier to stand up. "Have you and Yuuri already picked a nurse maid for when the child is born?" the question startles Victor enough to make him let out a shocked sound. The kings adviser looks at him expectantly. "For I assume that you will be in need of one, with him being a man. Especially when he goes back to the college and resumes his education. If you have not, I can give you a list of several possible nurse maids here in the castle you could pick from." The man hums. "Or are you going to raise the child in Hasetsu?"

Victor feels his mouth dry. "We are going to raise the child in Hasetsu, as Yuuri can not return to his studies to complete his training to become a mage." He sees the shocked looks of the men at the table. 

"For you see it is not that mages don't marry out of lack of options. Apparently having a child, or getting a partner, is considered an act against the rules of magehood. Yuuri could have only returned if he had chosen not to wed me and to have given up all rights to his child. He would never even be allowed to see or visit it. His godmother the mage Minako, even lost her teaching licence when she became his godmother for the simple fact that they considered that she would favor Yuuri above any other child if there would ever have been a situation."

"Are you saying that he will never be allowed to use his magic again?" There is no doubt to Victor that the King actually sounds angry about it, something he could understand as he had felt infuriating when he had found out about the rule. 

Having even scolded Yuuri that he should not have accepted his proposal if marriage to Victor would prevent him from becoming what he clearly was meant to be. The look on Yuuri's face when he informed him that he had already gave up on becoming a mage even before the proposal as he had had no intention of abandoning his child had broken a large chunk of Victor's heart. he sighs deeply though as he disliked the explanation Yuuri gave him any better now that he has to give it himself.

"He can use his magic Sire. After all we have many reports of spell casters, potion brewers, and those that are called the Wise ones. It is not for nothing that whenever we go to investigate we often find people who either are raising children, their own or those they took in at some point, or that they are a couple doing so together. These are the people that either failed the mage exams, or chose to not spend their lives alone." 

The silence in the room is deafening as he knows that where mages have enjoyed many privileges and favors over the years these people usually find themselves being hunted down and punished for using magic. He can see the understanding slowly come over the King's face, when he understands that what Victor had Minako explain to him when Yuuri told him so, quickly followed by anger. 

"You are telling me that the mages have used their favors with the Crown to prosecute those that those love and family over their rules, and we did not know this because?" 

"Because none of the ones we ever investigated dared to tell us. They were only them against the Knights before them and the power of the Mages behind them." Chris sound calm but the small tremble under his eye tells Victor that he like the King -and Victor- feels a bit used in the matter. 

"Then we will take care of that. You may go to your husband Lord Nikiforov, ease him through the last few weeks of the pregnancy the fates blessed you both with, tell him not to fear the use of his powers. He has the Kings permission to do so." 

Victor and Chris leave the castle no later than an hour after being dismissed, riding up for almost a day when Chris takes a turn to his own home and love and Victor continues his two day travel towards Hasetsu. His mind quickly filling with all sorts of thought the simple banter with Chris had kept at bay. How could he not have thought about getting Yuuri a nurse maid for when their child came to them. 

He blames it on the fact that he was raised without any younger children about, and his early admission to the ranks of knighthood, becoming a squire at the tender age of seven. There simply had never been a moment that he was emotionally involved with the act of bringing children to the world. The closest was that one time him and a female knight had to assist a young noble woman to her new house, as her husband had just inherited the family estate after an unforeseen accident had taken both of his older brothers and their father out, and she had started labor due to the stress. They had found a wise woman in a small village and Victor had been sent to fetch the new Lord, once they returned by morning of the next day, the child had already been born and was being nursed by his mother. He had simply said his blessings to the new heir and left as the Lord was surely capable of escorting his wife home once she was fit to travel again. 

The thought that perhaps that Lord had also enjoyed drinking of his wife's breasts while she was carrying their child suddenly pop in his head, and try as he might by the time he settles for the evening in a small roadside Inn the images of this Lord and his Lady have transformed in him and Yuuri. 

Yuuri panting under his ministrations, his fingers softly pleasuring his insides, be it the new ones that will bring their child into the world or the ones Victor is more accustomed to with having only ever taken men to bed, his lips locked around his erect nipples softly sucking and nibbling them, drinking the rich ambrosia meant to nurture their child once it is among them. 

He spends a long time that evening working his own hands, mumbling Yuuri's name into the scarf he is clenching between his teeth to keep the noise he makes from leaving the room, not finding sleep till he has spent himself at least three times. Only to find the dreams he has to be continuations and even exaggerations of his previous fantasies. Victor is not surprised to awake with a massive hard on that next morning, the fact he doesn't even get it to go down completely after tiring his hand, means he has to ride the last part of the trip with quite a painful situation. 

He arrives at the Inn in Hasetsu well into the night, glad that the front door was never locked as the Katsuki's believed to be always available may a traveler come to their doorstep. When he enters he nods at the staff member that has night duty, telling them not to bother with any food. All he wants is to take of his clothes, have a quick bath before going upstairs to rest with his husband. So when she informs him that Yuuri actually went into the bath hour only a short time ago he's not certain he's happy about it.

Expecting to find Yuuri trying to settle his mind after having one of those nightmares he seemed to be plagued with these last few weeks, when the first one had hit him he had apparently cried out so loudly his sister had gotten Minako, thinking something bad was happening to her brother, in the end both Katsuki youngsters had been in need of reassurance that poorly getting disturbing dreams like these were actually very common. Mari did not shun telling Victor she had cried unfairness about it louder than Yuuri who after hearing that had simply accepted it as part of the process. Instead once he rinsed himself clean, disposing his travel attire in one of the baskets for laundry, he walks in on Yuuri sitting on the edge of one of the baths softly cradling his swollen chest making pleased sounds at doing so. But what truly gets to Victor are the small droplets of creamy yellow liquid that form on his nipples. 

"Yuuri. You lactate." Although barely louder than a whisper he manages to startle Yuuri greatly. "I'm sorry my love. I just simply had not thought you would do such a thing. Even with you being set with child I had thought that was not something you would become capable of doing. And here I was thinking we needed to get a nurse maid." 

Victor speaks calmly, or so he hopes, but his eyes never truly look anywhere but the small drops trickling down his loves chest. He swallows deeply, thinking of the many fantasies he's had these past two days. He misses he aroused blush that creeps over Yuuri's cheeks when he sees the effect his current position has on Victor. 

"Men can lactate, but as it is a process tightly connected with child rearing it very rarely happens. After all it is far more easy to find a nurse maid than to go to a wise one and ask for the herbs to start the process in one self if they find need for someone other than the mother to feed the child." Victor slowly raises his eyes from the droplets he so greatly wants to lick of Yuuri's skin to look into his loves eyes to see if he is mocking him. "If you desired it I am certain Minako would be more than willing to let you have a try at them, we could nurture our child together and take turns." 

Victor just looks at Yuuri for a moment with a blank stare on his face, his thoughts rushing through his mind wondering how it would feel. Finding himself wondering if they would drink each other's excess milk if their child had had enough. He can feel himself harden at that thought, and as he is looking at Yuuri he knows his love can see the result of that offer. But he shakes his head, he would have to take leave for duty if he is called upon and he just knows that he would feel torn up about not being able to feed his child. So he shakes his head. 

"As interesting as it sounds, I fear my character would not allow me to part with our child if it was dependent on me for part of it's nurturing. And having a parent tried for treason because they refused a summoning from the King is not something I would wish upon my child." he sighs "But it does sound like a very interesting thing to tell Chris." 

"Victor get in the bath. I was afraid of showing you that I was doing this but seeing your reaction I would like to try something Minako suggested." Yuuri beckons Victor to get in and stand in front of him. Victor sees no reason not to comply. 

Once he does Yuuri leans forward a bit resting their child against his skin, leaning in to catch Victor's lips in a scorching kiss. One that leaves him panting very quickly, he has to put his hands on either side of Yuuri or the Kiss will bring him over the edge, trying to restrain himself. 

Minako had told them to refrain from penetrative sex till it was time for the child to be born as it could trigger the delivery before the child was ready, so even though Yuuri had proven to have skilled hands and even on occasion a very skilled mouth, Victor had not felt a good spent in far too long. It was one of the things he was truly looking forward to once Yuuri's body would be ready to receive him again. 

So when Yuuri cradles his face and guides his lips down his throat in a similar way Victor had kissed and sucked on Yuuri's body when they had made their child, he can feel the burn grow deeper. The need to push Yuuri down and simply take him, to fill him completely, so great Victor's moans simply thinking of it. It is during one of those moans Yuuri pushes his lips around an erect nipple. 

Victor's eyes pop open, not realizing he had closed them till that moment, and he looks up to see Yuuri's flushed face. He can see the doubt and even some shame starting to cloud hid loves eyes when he still his movements for to long. Having it be replaced with unadulterated lust when Victor uses the tip of his tong to lick of the bead of moist that has formed. 

When they finally make it to their bed a while later Victor finds himself, draped over by a peacefully sleeping Yuuri, completely understanding why the King had considered it one of the greater pleasures between a couple during pregnancy. By doing nothing more than lick and love Yuuri's nipples and sucking up the nurturing liquid he had brought Yuuri to spent himself in earthshaking orgasms at least three times. And he was never that far behind himself. He closes his eyes convinced he is going to have pleasant dreams that night.


	6. labor Inducing Sex/childbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7

Yuuri rubs his back, mumbling about it being extra annoying that morning, feeling a dull ache ever since waking up that morning. He can feel his belly pull tight at some moments but as he is still a full week away from when his child is supposed to come into the world he deems it one of those fake contractions again and continues doing the few tasks his parents and sister have not deemed to arduous for him to do in this stage of his pregnancy. 

At dinner he sighs against Victor's shoulder wondering if he should tell his husband about the fake contractions that have been plaguing him all day. Before he can make a real decision he gets a heavy contraction that makes him gasp for air. 

"Yuuri, are you alright my love. Is it one of those falls contractions again." Victor drops his chopsticks on the table to quickly rub Yuuri's belly as it has worked so well in making them stop faster. Now it only feels as if it has the opposite affect, as the sting remains present far longer than Yuuri is used to. 

"Victor can you move aside for a moment. I need to check something." Minako sits down in front of Yuuri and to his horror slips her hand between his thighs. When she retracts it there is a small glistening of moist with a tings of blood in it. "Just as I thought. You are not having false contractions anymore, seems it has started for real this time." She gives him a soft smile. "You will need to walk these of till your water breaks and maybe even for a while after that if you aren't dilated enough for the child to pass out." 

She motions for Victor to take Yuuri by the arm and makes them walk around the grounds after making certain Yuuri is wrapped up in enough layers not to catch a cold. The contractions are far and wide apart, leaving Yuuri with enough time to even nap between them. Minako reassures him that as long as his water isn't released or the contractions come at a certain interval he can take his time to relax and gather his energy. He will need all of it once the child is making it's way out for real. 

By morning light Yuuri already feels exhausted from waking up with every contraction, never sleeping for longer than twenty minutes to half an hour at a time, only to be told to walk and relax some more as his water is still intact and there isn't a large change in the dilation Minako had seen the night before.

By lunch time though even Minako can't hide some of the worry from her face, resulting in Yuuri becoming a bit anxious and Victor even more overbearing. When it becomes even closer to dinner and still no progress Yuuri was in a state of near panic, thinking that his body would fail his child at this crucial moment for being a man instead of a woman. 

It takes both Minako and his mother to calm him down after that, telling him that his stress might be an even bigger influence on this than his biology, Hiroko even tells him that she had spend even longer going through it with Mari. When she tells him that Toshiya even had to help her relax and get the water to break Yuuri pulls a face trying not to think about what she might be hinting at. Poorly it seems Minako knows it and starts nodding.

"That is a good way to relax. Personally I don't really believe it speeds up the labor contractions, but once you relax your tensed muscles will stop slowing it down." Minako motions to Victor to come closer even if he's never more than a feet away from Yuuri. "Good, remember how I said no penetrative sex till the child was born." Both nod. "Forget about that for a moment. Go upstairs and do it the best you can." She gives Victor a stern look. "Do not dare come back down till Yuuri's sleeping completely boneless from your ministrations. Do you understand." 

Yuuri and Victor get out of the family room as soon as they can, even if they had wanted to there was no way they could have stayed knowing that Minako would keep talking about it. Once in their room both are a bit shy to the other, not certain if they even really should. 

Victor makes Yuuri sit down on the edge of their bed, fully planning to calmly talk about it, when another contraction hits and he ends up holding a crying Yuuri in his arms telling him how sorry he is for not being able to do this. It takes Victor only five seconds to understand that nothing Hiroko or Minako said really calmed him down. So he does the only thing he can think of. 

Yuuri blinks when he finds himself rolled onto his side, his bottom bared with his legs propped up on a pillow. Victor slides up against him also bare to the touch and quite erect. Yuuri for a moment expects that Victor will simply take him as he had stated many times already how he longs to do so. So when he instead starts to massage Yuuri's belly with soothing circles, planting kisses on his neck, telling him how much he loves Yuuri and how honored he is for Yuuri to deem him worthy to share his life with, Yuuri is a bit surprised. 

"Victor? Aren't you going to enter me. I thought you desired that so badly?" Yuuri's been spending the past few weeks ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind that kept whispering into his dreams that Victor would leave him once the child was born, knowing a lot of that fear came from him not being able to offer his body to bring him the full scope of intimacy a newly wedded man could expect. 

"I'm not going to do that till I know for sure that you are also completely aboard that idea. I want you Yuuri, that will never change, but mostly I want you to want me as well. it is your body the one that has a final say over what is to happen with it is you." Victor nuzzles Yuuri's cheek before laying a soft kiss on it.

"And that means I will refrain from having you like that till you are ready and willing, and also if at any time in the future you wish to lay with me and have me on the receiving end I hope to be allowed a say in that as well." 

Yuuri turns slightly to be able to look at Victor's blushing face. "You would allow me to take your body if I feel for it?" Victor's soft lip bite and nod makes Yuuri giggle till a new contraction hits him. "I thought that as I was having a child I was to be considered a woman in this relationship. I know many perceive me as such due to my condition." 

"Oh Yuuri. I did not marry you to make you my wife. I have been quite clear to call you my husband you have every right in this marriage any men has in theirs. We are truly equals. that you are capable in having my child is just wonderful and a treat I never thought I would have with one I love." 

The tears he feels being shed against his shoulder make Yuuri tear up as well. "Victor. Minako has offered to restart with the healing potions once the baby is born. She told me she will add the herbs to keep lactation going in there so I can keep nurturing our child." Yuuri takes in a deep breath collecting his nerves to ask something that kept popping up in his mind several times over the past few weeks. "What if I ask her not to do so?" 

Victor blinks. "You don't want her to add the herbs. I thought you had set your mind in nurturing our child yourself. It will be strenuous to find a nurse maid in such short of a time." He tries to think what would be the fastest way to get one here, realizing he would have to ask Minako to send a message to one of her mage friends and hope they maid arrives withing days. 

"No. I want to nurture this child." Victor's relieved to hear so but is still feeling a bit confused, he opens his mouth to say so when Yuuri silences him with his next comment. "I just want to nurture our next one as well, and as many more that we are permitted to have by the fates." There's a tremble through Yuuri's body that is not caused by a contraction. "I meant what if I do not give up these extra parts. Would you like more children with me, or would that be to unusual." 

"Yuuri my love. If you truly want it than I can't imagine a greater honor than to have as many children with you as we are permitted to have. Be it one or even twelve."

The sigh Yuuri lets out proves that this was the answer he had been hoping for, and when he slips his hand between his thighs to take Victor's sex and guides it to his opening the message could not be any clearer. 

Lying on their side means that Victor can't enter him with his full length, they even have to wiggle a bit to get him to not pop out when he trusts to forceful. Once they find the right rhythm though both take great pleasure out of it, especially when Victor uses his position to play with Yuuri's breasts and nipples. Neither care that their moans are probably heard all the way down to the family room if not the dining room. 

The contraction that hits Yuuri when they are busy causes him to tighten around Victor enough for him to come and spent himself. Victor tries to pull out afterwards even if he's still somewhat hard but Yuuri tells him not to dare stop till he too has spent. Victor takes that task to heart. 

When they come to the conclusion that Yuuri simply can't come from the shallow intrusion they change the position to Yuuri on his hands and knees, a few pillows under his belly, and Victor positioned behind him. Victor ensures him that this is a fantastic position for him to go in deep, telling Yuuri to warn him if he goes to deep even. 

Yuuri's first cry has him nearly pull out till he hears it being followed by Yuuri mumbling how perfect that felt. Victor continues taking Yuuri through three rounds like that till Yuuri becomes simply unable to keep himself up and collapses after the last one. Victor positions him on his left side to make certain he's comfortable while he goes out to get something to clean Yuuri with and some more towels.

He comes back to find Yuuri touching his nipples begging for Victor to suckle on them for a bit as they are feeling all tight and painful. Victor promises to do so the moment he's done cleaning Yuuri up, Yuuri insists on him doing it now. Knowing the discomfort Yuuri must be in and the gift he has offered Victor he sees no reason not to indulge. His lips enclose Yuuri's nips and suckles on it to feel the rich taste on his tongue he come to love so much. 

Once Yuuri's drifting off in a slumber he changes the sheets on the bed with the towels he took from the baths just in time as a large gust of water like liquid comes from Yuuri's body only seconds later. Yuuri mumbles some but doesn't even really stir. So Victor just put in the extra towel he had taken for later, puts on more than just his pants, and goes to get Minako. 

Minako and Hiroko run for the room he and Yuuri call their own the moment they hear about the water having broken. Victor follows quickly only to be told to stay out of the room, when he informs them that if they are going to be strict about the no men allowed inside he hopes they will be sending Yuuri out soon. Minako gives him a stare but has to back away and let Victor in the moment he returns it with a passion for Yuuri actually outweighing hers.

This is how Victor finds himself seated behind Yuuri for several hours while Yuuri is getting through the contractions that have increased both in intensity as speed in which they occur after the water broke. He holds, and kisses, and sweet talks, and caresses, and kisses some more, all while breathing along with Yuuri telling him how brave and how strong he is for doing this. How honored Victor is that he wants to do this again one day. 

Both Minako and Hiroko look at each other when they hear that statement. All Yuuri can say between his cries and screams is that he loves Victor and that he is so happy he can give him this. Victor asks Minako if Yuuri really can't push yet, but she insists that no pushing should be done till the child crowns. Plus if Yuuri is like his mother they will all know exactly when he is ready to really push.

Victor believes her as she has seen more births than him, so he continues in telling Yuuri how much he loves him. Even when there is crowning to be seen Minako refuses to let Yuuri push, saying he's not yet ready. Two more contractions later Yuuri looks completely spent and Victor kisses him ready to tell Minako to get the child out, but first he tells Yuuri again how Honored he is to have Yuuri in his life.

"I freaking no that by now! You are not helping one shitty bit in getting this kid out. And if you think it's so bloody easy you should try it next time. I can't believe I said I wanted more kids. I'm not going to allow you to touch me once this is done. Serious. I'm going to ask them to sew me shut if you dare say how bloody honored you are!!!" 

Victor stares at his Yuuri in shock, he had never thought Yuuri could speak like that, fearing that his love is speaking his true mind because of exhaustion and pain he misses the smiles showing on Hiroko's and Minako's faces. 

"Good boy Yuuri, you really are just like your mother. On the next heavy one you may push with all your might. Bring this baby into the world." 

They don't have to wait very long for the next one to hit and Yuuri screams, crushing Victor's hand in his grip, while pushing with all his might. Victor is surprised when Minako only tells them the head is out and that she is going to feel the neck and shoulders. That Yuuri might feel a little stretch from her finger because of that but it is to check nothing is obstructing the baby's shoulders from passing. 

She gives Yuuri the all clear to push again on the next contraction, this time Victor yells along as he is certain his hand is irreparably damaged. But his pain is soon for gotten when he sees Hiroko move forward to take something from between Yuuri's thighs. There is a soft gasping sound and then a loud cry, proving their child is well brought into the world. When she moves up and places a small odd colored and covered in blood and gunk child on Yuuri's chest both men find themselves crying their eyes out. 

"Congratulations Yuuri. It seems he has all the necessary pieces." Hiroko smiles at her son while she quickly deals with the umbilical cord. Realizing neither her son or son in law really heard her in their amazement with the little life they created together all those months ago. 

It takes days for them to really wrap their heads around the fact that they are now parents to this little wonder. It only takes Yuuri one day to inform Minako she and his mother had heard Victor correctly, he is intent to have another child if the fates will permit it. 

Their son is joined by a twin set of girls almost four years later, as Yuuri on personal permission of the King had to go and finish his education to be a mage first. Only to go back home to Hasetsu, to take care of his family. In the end many call him one of the wise ones or even the best potion brewer of the whole country, always being amazed at the amount of children in the house. Even if they never did manage to get to twelve, both Victor and Yuuri have to admit, seven is still a good amount. It makes for an interesting home. Especially when the youngest all develop a great liking for peaches and cream cheese, although luckily never in combination.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
